


Motel Sheets

by Echo54321 (SkyLynx)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fisting, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLynx/pseuds/Echo54321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka and Helena unwind after a taxing retrieval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Sheets

The AC sputters and whirs, putt, putt, putting as it struggles to keep the cheap motel room cool.

Normally Myka would be annoyed by it. Her skin is slicked with sweat and the coarse sheets bunch beneath her uncomfortably. She feels too languid to care right now. Her muscles ache pleasantly even though she feels like she has been turned to liquid. 

She stares up at the ceiling as she runs her fingers through Helena’s hair. It’s lost its silky smoothness, Myka’s fingers have carded sweat through its length and now she feels a slight pull with the motion. She doesn’t want to know what the mixture of humidity and sex has done to her own hair.

Helena turns her head and presses a kiss to Myka’s stomach.

The retrieval hadn’t been bad. No one had died, no one had been injured, but it had still been hard. Stressful in a way Myka had not been prepared for. The artifact was bagged and locked away in small safe. Their flight wasn’t until tomorrow and they had hours yet to unwind.

“Come up here,” Myka says, and Helena moves, her breath whispering across Myka’s sternum as she shifts her way up Myka’s body. She lies across Myka, and Myka can feel her breasts press against her own and the sharpness of her hips above her own.

Helena kisses her softly at first, almost lazily, her lips sliding against Myka’s, and then she parts Myka’s lips with her tongue and Myka has no choice but to open her mouth and accept this, move her tongue to meet Helena’s and moan as the kiss deepens.

Helena’s shifts, she slides her body off of Myka and props herself up at Myka’s side. Her hand trails over Myka’s body, making her over sensitive flesh quiver and jump. 

“Feeling better?” Helena asks.

“Much.” Myka smiles. Helena’s hands move to her breast, her fingers idly play with a nipple, making Myka swallow. “You?” She manages to ask. Helena had been just as fraught as Myka had been. 

She nods. Her eyes have lost that awful blank darkness they had. Amazing what a couple of orgasms could do to restore your constitution. Although with Helena Myka always felt that the act of making Myka come was what really calmed her down. 

Helena leans down for another kiss even as her hand moves down Myka’s body to between her legs, covering her sex. Her finger slips between lust swollen folds as she gently strokes Myka, her touch is light, teasing, and Myka whimpers into Helena’s mouth. 

Myka brings her hands to Helena’s body, to roam over her sweat soaked skin. She presses her hips up into Helena’s hand. She needs to be more firm, to actually apply pressure, to not tease Myka like this.

Myka pushes her hips up again, more insistent and Helena’s hand stills. She groans with frustration and Helena laughs.

“Impatient?”

“Helena...”

Helena’s fingers resume their movements, slowing dragging up till her fingertips barely brush Myka’s clit then sliding back down till they were at her entrance but never penetrating. Myka huffs out a frustrated breath.

Helena lays down, her chin resting on Myka’s shoulder as she peers down the length of Myka’s body. Her fingers slide down and the tips slip inside. Myka clenches and swears, and Helena moves up to circles her clit. Myka closes her eyes just as Helena breathes hot words into Myka’s ear about what she desires.

“Yes,” Myka exhales. “Yes.”

Helena stops. Her hand is gone and Myka’s eyes snap open as Helena repositions herself above her, her hands framing Myka’s head, her gaze questioning. Myka reaches up and takes hold of Helena’s head, dragging her down so she can kiss her. “Yes,” she repeats and Helena smiles. She kisses Myka again and moves to her ear, whispering, “I love you,” before pressing a kiss to her ear, to the line of her jaw, her chin and then down to her chest. Her hair tickles as she moves down, pausing to pull a painfully hard nipple between her teeth. Myka squirms beneath her touch impatiently, eager for what Helena is going to do.

Helena settles between Myka’s legs, her head resting against Myka’s thigh as she gazes down at Myka. She starts slow. Her fingers press against swollen flesh and Myka raises her hips, wants her more, wants her deeper and fuller, but Helena continues to slide just the tips of her fingers up Myka’s slit. 

“Helena. _Please._ ”

“Shh. Patience.”

Easy for Helena to say. She wasn’t the one who felt like she was on fire. 

She smiles, and Myka feels the pressure of her fingers as they slide into her, three of them, curling and pressing in deep. Her head falls back and she moans loudly. She feels Helena’s arm snake around her thigh, her thumb presses against her clit moving in slow patterns.

“You’re so open for me, so wet.” Helena’s voice is filled with wonder, like she can’t believe that she’s brought Myka to this state despite the fact that she’s done it multiple times.

Myka is panting now, her head flung back and her mouth open as she gasps.

“Helena... I want...” Myka swallows, licks her lips and swallows again. Helena is pushing into her slowly, so achingly slowly, and Myka is lifting her hips to meet each agonisingly slow thrust, wanting her deeper. “...I want...”

Helena seems to understand. She presses a quick kiss to Myka’s thigh and pulls out of her. Myka groans at the feeling of emptiness. She looks down her own body as Helena repositions, her hand pushing Myka’s thighs further apart. She leans forward and kisses Myka’s sex, then adds a playful lick, and Myka laughs breathlessly. 

“Relax for me, darling.”

Myka feels the first press of Helena’s fingers pushing inside her. Her head falls back and she drops her arm over her eyes. She feels the three fingers and alongside them Helena’s thumb and little finger tucked in, she feels the press of Helena’s wrist as she widens to accept them. Her back arches off the bed, her mouth opens and she feels a long high moan escape her lips as Helena’s pushes inside her. She pushes and pushes as Myka feels herself stretch even as she feels the first beginnings of her orgasms. She can feel Helena’s fingers inside her, the spread of them, moving like she is plucking a fine stringed instrument, like she’s playing Myka, she clenches around Helena’s wrist, her hips spasm as her orgasms rips up and over her, a hoarse cry coming from deep within her throat as stars burst behind her eyelids.

Helena presses her hand to Myka’s stomach as she gently pulls put from her. She rests her slicked hand against Myka’s hip and stares up at Myka wide-eyed with wonder.

“That was incredible,” she says.

Myka laughs. “I think I’m supposed to say that. Come here.”

Helena moves up and flumps down on Myka, kissing her sloppily. “You’re perfect. I could feel all of you. I could...”

“I love you,” Myka says against Helena’s lips and feels Helena smile in response. “That was amazing. You’re amazing. We’re doing that again.”  
She pulls Helena to her, arms around her, holding her in tight, artifact and retrieval forgotten.


End file.
